


A prank for our guest

by bleukitsune



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Implicit murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleukitsune/pseuds/bleukitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was nothing more than a prank, but she turned it into a massacre. [Episode 6 Spoilers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A prank for our guest

She felt her belly tingling when she heard the door open. She bite her tongue really hard to stop herself from giggling.  
_Calm down, calm down! If I laugh, she’s gonna find out!._  
Ushiromiya Maria didn’t want to be the one to spoil the game. When Battler-kun suggested playing a prank on their witty, somewhat annoying guest, she had been REALLY excited about it. She didn’t like Furudo Erika at all. She had denied the existence of witches, denied Beatrice's magic, and she wouldn't forgive her for that. So this was her chance to get her revenge. Maria was sure Erika would **never** see through their plan. After all, who wold ever imagine they were just _playing_ dead?  
Everyone was in on the game. Rudolf’s acting skills were so convincing, he sounded so heart-broken when he found his son’s corpse. And Jessica-chan’s scream had been so genuine when they found hers next to Rosa’s.  
So when someone entered the room, Maria made a huge effort to stay still. The person who had come in was humming happily, and Maria recognized Erika’s voice.  
_She’s come to search for clues? Kihihihihihi, she’s not gonna find anything!_  
Erika’s footsteps moved away from Maria and deeper into the room. It was difficult for the young girl to guess where the guest was, with her eyes closed, but she must now be near Rosa. Then, she heard a soft noise, like that of someone spreading a plastic bag. The noise lasted for a short time. Suddenly, Erika’s humming was replaced by a more eerie sound, that of a sneer.  
“Goodbye, Ushiromiya Rosa.”  
A loud **snap** followed, scaring Maria, who couldn't suppress a spasm. _No! Don’t move! She’s gonna see you! Mama’s working really hard to play dead, I must work just as hard._  
However, Maria’s uneasiness was growing bigger every second. Pretending to be dead was not as easy as she had thought. She felt cramps on her legs, her nose and back were itching, and controlling her breath was exhausting. She wished Erika would leave so that she could relax again. But instead, she heard her footsteps getting closer. Then, her face leaning in. By the time she felt her breath on her face, she felt like she couldn’t keep her eyes shut any longer.  
“Maria-chan” Erika whispered to her ear.  
_I’m dead! I won’t answer you!_  
“Maaaaria-chan. Can you hear me?”  
_I’m not going to fall for this. You’re not getting **anything** from me, Furudo Erika._  
“It must be _**so**_ difficult to play dead for so long.”  
_What? How does she know? No, she can’t know, she’s just teasing me._  
“How about I make it easier?”  
There was that noise again. This time, Maria was certain it was the sound of a plastic bag. What little doubt she might have had was erased when she felt she was being wrapped in it.  
“See? Now you can even open your eyes, I won’t see you.”  
Maria couldn’t stand it any longer, and so she opened her eyes. Indeed, all she could see was the black plastic fabric around her. Just what was Erika up to?  
“Oh, but this isn’t enough, is it? You still have to stay still. I can help with **_that_** , too.”  
Maria wasn’t feeling happy at all. Erika’s creepy tone of voice was scaring her. She thought she had had enough of this game, but she didn’t want to give everyone up, so she didn’t move.  
“I’ll help you, just like I helped your mother.”  
Maria felt through the plastic wrap something cold and hard being placed on her neck.  
“And Eva obasan before that.”  
Maria’s heart was racing. She wanted to scream. This wasn't funny anymore.  
“And Natsuhi and Kyrie before that.”  
Suddenly, the pressure on her neck disappeared. Maria bit her lower lip, trying to suppress a sob.  
“Goodbye, Ushiromiya Maria.”  
The sound of Erika's arm moving down through the air. A sharp pain in her neck. And then she stopped feeling anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was that? It's my first time writing fanfiction, so I really hope it wasn't that bad.  
> I've lost count of the times I've imagined how the five women who were playfully and happily pretending to be dead felt at the moment when Erika decided to make sure they WERE dead, cutting off their heads. I just get the CHILLS.  
> So I decided to write about it from Maria's POV. Being a kid, I'm sure she must have had a hard time staying completely still, not being able to see what was happening around her. Knowing how much they despised each other, I'm sure Erika took her time with Maria, making sure she didn't enjoy her last moments.  
> Just horrible.


End file.
